Let Me Love You
Let Me Love You,'' en español Dejame Amarte,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por algunos chicos de New Directions junto a Artie. La versión original pertenece a Mario Winans. Contexto de la Canción Artie canta esta canción en la sala de música dedicándosela a Sugar, como un intento más por ganarse su amor frente a la competencia de Rory. Kurt, Sam, Mike y Puck bailan y cantan de fondo. Finalmente Sugar acepta ser la pareja de Artie y se sube a su silla, pidiéndole que la ruede a clases. Letra Baby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why If I was ya man (baby you) Never worry bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) Every night, doin' you right You're the type of woman (Deserves good things) Fistful of diamonds (Hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, Love you, love you, Lo...ve You, Yeah... Listen Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know If I was ya man (Baby you) Never worry bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) Every night, doin' you right You're the type of woman (Deserves good thangs) Fistful of diamonds (Hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, who you are) You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Ooh Baby good love and protection (Oh...) Ooh Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me... You deserve better girl (You know you deserve better) We should be together girl (Baby) With me and you it's whatever girl, hey! So can we make this thing ours? You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need That good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be (yeah) Let me love you That's all you need baby